


Important Announcement (not fic)

by ElfArmyEnby (Hbbear09), Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbbear09/pseuds/ElfArmyEnby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: tw death, the passing of the author
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Important Announcement (not fic)

tw death Hi there everyone, this post is written by @elfarmyenby and @galaxywitchwolf13. We are sad to announce that Cas (quoththesparrow) passed in late october 2020. We sincerely apologize for not saying something sooner, but well, what is there to say?

We greatly morn the loss of their life and want to support you all hearing this terrible news. We will not be deactivating his tumblr or ao3 at this time. _No one is to use their stories/content without our explicit permission_. Below is the obituary written by their sister. We hope this will bring you some closure, thank you.

Caspian Alexander Sparrow Caspian A. Sparrow, 25, passed unexpectedly on the morning of october 20th, 2020 at home. Caspian was born on November 2nd 1994 in New Braunfels Tx. Caspian graduated from Cooper High School in 2013 and went straight into the workforce. He moved a lot after highschool but never too far from his family here in abilene. He celebrated a long term relationship with his partner April/Ziena (galaxywitchwolf) for nearly 8 years and began a relationship of 2 years with Nova (elfarmyenby). In addition to everyday life Caspian fostered and online community of LGBTQ+ youths and teens for roughly 3 years. Many of these young souls found comfort from his warm words that they lacked from their home lives. He never missed a chance to show his unconditionally loving warm personality to those who needed it and he always gave the best and softest hugs.


End file.
